Karma
Effects of Karma Karma is basically a vague representation of how good or evil you are. You gain Karma for doing tasks which are perceived as good and lose it for doing things which are bad. The maximum amount of Karma you may have at any one time is 20. At -30 Karma and below, guards will attack you, preventing you from safely visiting any cities other than Derphy. Karma can be recovered in Noyel for a high price. Be aware that Noyel has guards as well. Having low karma will also increase your taxes. You may also Wish for Redemption to remove 50% of your negative Karma, as long as your Karma is lower than -1. The Secret Treasure of the Wicked will change your karma loss only 1/4 of the usual, but your maximum karma is reduced by -20, so you can only reach up to 0 karma (as of 1.14). Methods of Gaining Karma *Finding a Lost Suitcase or Lost Wallet on the ground and turning it in to a guard unopened. (+5 Karma) *Finding the "dead body" random event. Burying the body will increase your karma. (+5 Karma) *Completing certain quests. (Usually +1 Karma) *Donating to Sister in Noyel, the lower your karma is, the more each point of karma increasement will cost. *Getting killed by a guard while at -25 Karma or under and level 6 or higher. (+10 Karma) *Giving a Potion of Cure Corruption to Pael's Mom , after the Pael and Her Mother subquest is completed. (+20 karma) *Giving money to the beggars that randomly show up at your house after hiring a maid. (+2 karma) Methods of Losing Karma *Pickpocketing has a random chance of decreasing karma ("You feel the sting of conscience"). (-1 Karma) *Getting caught while pickpocketing (-5 Karma) *Finding a Lost Suitcase or Lost Wallet and opening it (you take the contents automatically once you do). (-4 Karma) *Bringing an opened Lost Suitcase or Lost Wallet to a guard (-5 Karma) *Denoating a nuke anywhere. (-100 Karma) As of version 1.14, karma loss is reduce to -80 if you use it outside of a town (radioactive fields are still condemned, see) *Finding the "dead body" random event and looting the body. (-2 Karma) *Prostitution. (-1 Karma) *Failing quests. (-3 to -20 Karma). Some quests will not deduct karma for failure; the general rule for this is if the questgiver will suffer any major losses if you fail (Before It's Too Late, Delivery, Beauty And The Beast etc.) *Cheating at Blackjack and getting caught. (-5 Karma) *Hitting certain NPCs in towns. (-2 Karma for unique NPCs/normal citizens you can talk to for the first blood drawn and -2 karma for when you actually kill them. If you can kill them in a single hit only the latter will be deducted. If they die via Death Word expiring you will only lose the former. -10 karma for killing any shopkeeper.) *Waking NPCs in town with bash. (-1 karma) You can avoid this by using a whistle; be aware, however, that occasionally if you remain in sight of the NPC you awaken using this method, the NPC will get angry and attempt to attack you. Hide behind a wall before using the whistle. *Having somebody eat food that you mixed a love potion with. (-10 karma) *Reading a Scroll of Return while an escort or delivery job is active. (-10 Karma) *A NPC dying from food poisoning because you gave them rotten food and they ate it while you are still in the same map. This applies to the food you provide them from job quests as well! (-5 Karma) *Selling Pael's Mom to The Crooked, after the Pael and Her Mother subquest is completed. (-20 Karma) *"How can you eat a cat?!" (-5 Karma) *Eating the corpse of a guard (-15 Karma)